


One Piece PETs: Bubble Bath 2Y

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [31]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Blow Jobs, Bubble Bath, F/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Follow-up to the funny fic, Bubble Bath, even naughtier than the first. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Bubble Bath 2Y

**One Piece PETs: Bubble Bath 2Y**

 

(I do not own One Piece. This crazy series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****8:15*****

 

   Nighttime on the Thousand Sunny. Most of the crew was about to go to sleep, except for one. The captain, "Straw Hat" Monkey D. Luffy, was heading to the bathroom. The navigator, his girlfriend, "Cat Burglar" Nami, had an extra special surprise for the Monkey Man.

 

"I hope it's meat," he spoke up. "I _really_ want the surprise to be meat. Or takoyaki, I'm good with takoyaki."

 

As soon as he was at the door, he knocked.

 

"Come in~!" Nami's voice called.

 

Luffy entered the bathhouse and his jaw hit the floor.

 

Nami was sitting in a bathtub full of pink bubbles.

 

"Hello, Luffy~..." she greeted in a seductive voice.

 

**SPROING!!!**

 

Nami giggled.

 

"And hello to you too, Little Luffy."

 

Luffy took off his hat and hid Little Luffy behind it.

 

 _'Here we go, again...!'_ Luffy thought.

 

"Aw~! Why do you have to hide Little Luffy?" Nami pouted. "Don't you both wanna join me? We haven't had a bubble bath together in two years!"

 

Luffy swallowed the lump in his throat.

 

"Please come join me, _Lulu-chan~_." Nami pleaded as she looked up at Luffy with her own puppy-dog eyes and gave Luffy a good view of her girls.

 

3...2...1...

 

"Oh, dammit." Luffy cursed as he stripped and got into the tub with Nami.

 

Nami smiled as she hugged her pouting captain.

 

"I bet you were expecting food again, huh?" she asked.

 

"Yes." Luffy answered, still pouting.

 

"Don't worry. I promise I'll feed you something when we get out, okay?"

 

"...okay."

 

"Good!" Nami chirped. "Now then..."

 

She picked up a sponge and handed it to Luffy.

 

"Mind scrubbing my back for me?"

 

"Sure." Luffy nodded as he took the sponge and scrubbed Nami's back, earning a satisfied purr from the Booted Puss Woman.

 

Luffy smiled as he kept bathing Nami.

 

"Damn, you're good at this..." Nami moaned.

 

"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Thanks, Nami!"

 

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, Lulu-chan." Nami replied as she backed up, rubbing her rear end against Little Luffy.

 

Luffy's face turned as red as Shanks' hair. He gulped.

 

"Is something wrong?" Nami asked, batting her eyelashes.

 

Luffy just mumbled gibberish and Nami giggled.

 

"Silly," she spoke up. "You don't have to be shy."

 

Luffy grinned sheepishly and Nami smirked. Then, she reached down into the water and put her hands around Luffy's shaft, causing the Monkey Man to squeak.

 

"Relax, _Lulu-chan_..." Nami spoke, softly and seductively. "Just let me handle the rest."

 

The Booted Puss moved her hands up and down as she slowly stroked her captain's wang; Luffy moaned as she did so.

 

"Nami..." he moaned. "Keep going..."

 

"You got it, Captain." Nami winked.

 

Nami kept on going as Luffy came close to his limit.

 

"Ngh...Nami...!" he moaned. "I'm gonna...!"

 

"Go ahead," Nami told him. "Let it all out, captain."

 

That is just what he did...all of the ejaculate ended up shooting out of the tub!

 

"Eep!" Nami squeaked.

 

Luffy smiled sheepishly.

 

"Sorry," he said. "I guess I probably held back too much."

 

"Oh, it's fine," Nami assured. "I don't mind."

 

   Luffy blushed a bit. Nami swam up to the Monkey Man; she got close enough to him, rubbing her chest up against his. His face was redder than his shirt.

 

"Would you like to wash me further?" she asked.

 

Luffy gulped and nodded.

 

"Good." Nami smiled as she backed up and stretched back, giving Luffy a _very_ good view of her melons. "Start with my girls."

 

Luffy shakily held up the sponge.

 

"Why so nervous?" Nami asked. "You should be used to this by now."

 

"I know, just give me a sec." Luffy answered.

 

He took in a deep breath and he exhaled. Then, he gently scrubbed Nami's jugs. Nami moaned as he did so.

 

"Luffy~..."

 

Luffy smiled at Nami and she smiled back. Then, Luffy tossed the sponge away.

 

"Luffy?" Nami blinked.

 

"I've got an idea." the Monkey Man smirked.

 

   He grabbed the Dove Body Wash, poured a fair amount into his hands, and rubbed the soap onto Nami's breasts, creating a nice lather. Nami moaned even more at this.

 

"Luffy~...!"

 

Luffy smirked.

 

"Luffy," Nami spoke up.

 

"Yeah?" he asked.

 

"Sit up on the tub." she answered.

 

Luffy did not argue and simply did as he was told. Nami held up her now soapy melons, saying, "Been a while since Little Luffy's seen these girls. I think it's time we reintroduce them."

 

"...I couldn't agree more," Luffy replied. "He's been dying to meet them again, too."

 

Nami smirked. Then she swam up to Luffy's crotch and put his schlong in-between her cans. Luffy blushed and moaned. Nami began to rub both of her breasts on his hard member.

 

"Oh...ohhh, Nami~!" Luffy moaned.

 

"Perhaps I should use a little more friction." Nami suggested as she rubbed her breasts a little faster.

 

Luffy chewed his lip and threw his head back.

 

 _'She's driving me crazy...!'_ he thought.

 

Nami then took in a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then went under the water.

 

"Nami?" Luffy asked. "What are you doing under there?"

 

A pause...but then Luffy suddenly started moaning even more.

 

"Ohh, GOD~!!!" he cried. "NAMI~!!!"

 

What was Nami doing the underwater, you ask?

 

Well...let's just say she was giving Little Luffy a little kiss, and by a little...she was sucking that hard cock up as if it were a popsicle, and to do that underwater was no easy feat.

 

 _'Damn...how'd she get so good at this?'_ Luffy thought.

 

Suddenly, Nami came up, gasping for breath.

 

"You okay?" Luffy asked, concerned.

 

"Yeah..." Nami replied, panting. "I just had to breathe."

 

"All right."

 

As soon as Nami caught her breath, she dove back under and proceeded to suck up Little Luffy. Luffy moaned even more as she did so.

 

"Nami...!!!" he cried out. "I'm gonna cum...!"

 

That's exactly what he did...into Nami's mouth. Nami then came back up and she coughed a bit.

 

"Sorry," Luffy apologized. "I'm still not good at holding back."

 

"That's okay," Nami assured. "I don't mind it, at all."

 

Luffy smiled.

 

"Now, then..." Nami began as she sat in Luffy's lap. "Let's get down to the REAL show."

 

Luffy smirked as he wrapped his tail around Nami's waist. Nami pulled out a condom from one of the folded towels and put it over Luffy's hard, throbbing shaft. As soon as she put it into her womanhood, Luffy told her, "Giddyup, pussycat."

 

Nami smirked before she began to ride Luffy and she yowled as she tilted her head back. Luffy let out loud monkey screeches and this only turned Nami on even more. He thrust inside Nami and grinded himself up against her.

 

"LUFFY~!!!" she screamed.

 

"NAMI~!!!" Luffy screamed.

 

As they were going at it, Luffy grabbed hold of Nami's chest. Then, he opened his mouth and began to suck on them. That just drove Nami wild; she held on to Luffy's head and screamed at the top of her lungs.

 

"LUFFY~!!!" she hollered. "F*** ME!!!"

 

"I AM!!" Luffy shouted. "I'M F***ING YOU SO MUCH, RIGHT NOW!!!"

 

They went at it for two solid hours and eventually, they both climaxed.

 

"HA~H!!!" Nami cried as she had her orgasm.

 

Luffy did the same thing; they were both clinging to each other, breathless and exhausted.

 

"...That was amazing...!" Luffy whispered.

 

"I know...!" Nami agreed.

 

Luffy then slowly pulled out of Nami and she gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

 

"Thank you, Luffy." she whispered.

 

"You're welcome, Nami." Luffy replied with a smile.

 

   They got out of the tub and applied lotion onto one another; Nami unplugged the drain. After that, they dried off and got dressed up for bed. They entered the Women's Quarters and got into Nami's bed. Luffy sighed as he rested his head on Nami's bosom.

 

"Thanks for the bath, Nami." he told her.

 

"No problem," she replied as she kissed Luffy again. "I really enjoy taking baths with you."

 

"Me, too." Luffy smiled, then he yawned. "Anyhoo, goodnight."

 

"Goodnight, Luffy." Nami responded.

 

Soon, the happy couple fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> After _Bubble Bath_ , I thought 'Why not write a timeskip follow-up?' and TA-DA~!!!


End file.
